la ou brillent les etoiles
by Soluenn
Summary: Lemon yaoi furry monde post apocalypse quand un elite tombe eperdumment amoureux d'un furry combattant


Auteur : soluenn

Genre : yaoi post apocalypse

disclaimer : perso a moi ! monde a charlie audern

Là où brillent les étoiles

Résumé :

Cent ans après la Troisième Guerre Mondial, le monde est un désert stérile et inhabitable. Seule la Grande Métropole subsiste encore, dirigée par les habitants des Tours. La plus grande de ces Tour se nomme Omega et abrite en son sein un couple de frère et sœur. Le frère Edan et sa sœur Claya sont la plupart du temps en désaccord sur la façon de diriger leur Royaume. Claya est désespérément amoureuse de son frère mais celui-ci la remarque à peine. Il préfère s'occuper des étages inférieurs de sa Tour. C'est là qu'il découvrit Saro, un hybride homme et panthère noire dont il tombe amoureux et qu'il épouse. Cette situation met Claya en fureur. Avec l'aide d'Achram, un homme libre fou amoureux d'elle qui est aussi le chef des Architecks, un groupe de terroristes, elle met en œuvre l'assassinat de Saro. Cependant celui-ci échouera, Edan prenant le coup à la place de son bien aimé. Ayant reçu les pouvoirs de son époux à sa mort et portant son héritier, Saro monte sur le trône et bannit Claya pour ensuite régner sans partage sur la Grande Métropole.

« Cela fera bientôt cent ans que la paix perdure depuis la Troisième Guerre Mondiale qui a dévasté notre pauvre terre la rendant quasi inhabitable. Heureusement certains de nos ancêtres ont réussis à survivre grâce aux immenses Tours où nous habitons encore. Ces immenses bâtiments de verres, les seuls aptes à nous protéger de la nature dévastée, l'air irrespirable à l'extérieur. Loués soit nos valeureux ancêtres à avoir bâti la Grande Métropole de New York-Chicago-Los Angeles où nous pouvons vivre en paix depuis tout ce temps ! Même si encore certaines personnes regrettent la nature sauvage. Tout est devenu artificiel mais nous sommes vivants ! »

La journaliste, une blonde à la poitrine plantureuse et aux lèvres rouges pulpeuses prit un instant pour reprendre sa respiration. On pouvait voir derrière elle de nombreuses personnes qui s'affairaient à construire différents chapiteaux.

« Certains se souviennent peut-être de la guerre, elle reste encore en nous malgré tous nos efforts pour la faire disparaître. Mais tous, nous savons que notre monde n'est plus ce qu'il était avant la guerre, et cela, rien ne pourra le changer. »

Puis elle se tourna vers les personnes derrière elle et leur sourit, dévoilant ses dents d'une blancheur impeccable.

« Voyez comme le monde est beau ! Je me trouve sur le lieu où on célébrera dans moins de deux mois maintenant, la fête centenaire de la paix ! Et nous pouvons déjà voir que tout se déroule comme prévu. Ce sera une fête grandiose et magnifique comme nous n'en avions pas connue depuis longtemps ! Mais approchons nous un peu plus des différentes constructions.

Elle fit un rapide tour des environs avant de se diriger plus précisément vers un stand du nom de : « La société de nos jours ». Curieuse, elle entra. La tente était découpée en deux endroits distincts et séparés par une grande bande de lumière. Elle s'approcha ensuite du côté lumineux et admira les différents visages et personnes : les légaux, les maîtres des Tours et hommes les plus purs en ce monde. Elle sourit. Ils étaient les dieux de ce monde et vivaient dans les hauteurs, tutoyant le ciel des être magnifiques et quasi mystiques qui avaient miraculeusement échappés aux malheurs de la guerre. Elle aimait et enviait ces êtres dont elle ne faisait pas vraiment partie.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le côté sombre de la tente et frissonna. Tout était si sombre ! Comme dans les profondeurs des Tours où ces rejets de la guerre pullulaient, où elle avait vécu un moment à cause de la pauvreté de ces ancêtres. Elle voyait les différentes créatures de ce bas monde. Il y avait des cyborgs, des hybrides d'animaux et de tant d'autres expériences de la guerre qui parfois ne pouvaient même plus porter le nom d'humain, et les pauvres, comme elle. Oui, tout cela formait les « innommables ». Elle se détourna, dégoûtée et retrouva son sourire commercial.

« Vous avez en face de vous les êtres des Bas-Tour, voyez comme il fait sombre, je n'aimerais pas y vivre ! »

Elle rit de sa blague et avança de nouveau du côté de la lumière et s'approcha plus précisément d'une effigie en trois dimensions représentant une magnifique femme qui s'appelait Claya. Elle était la reine de la Tour Omega, une des plus puissantes Tour de la Grande Métropole, une des dirigeantes du gouvernement. Elle admira ses traits dignes d'une déesse, son corps élancé et fier. Qu'elle aimerait être comme elle ! Malheureusement, même si elle était une femme, et il en restait très peu à cause de la guerre, elle était stérile. Elle n'avait donc pas ce pouvoir de vie, de mort et de postérité sur les hommes. Elle l'enviait certes, mais elle lui faisait aussi peur. Elle était connue pour avoir une poigne de fer qui démentait son allure fragile. On disait même parfois que ses cheveux rougeoyaient lorsqu'elle était en colère ou encore que ses yeux émeraude pouvaient lancer des éclairs. Mais elle, elle n'y croyait pas totalement, du moins en ce qui concernait ses pouvoirs. Elle savait aussi qu'il fallait bien qu'elle soit forte car son domaine, les hauteurs de sa Tour ne devaient pas être faciles à diriger et encore moins lorsque son frère ne l'écoutait pas.

« A présent admirez les traits de la magnifique Claya, notre bien-aimée reine de la Tour Omega et son frère à ses côté, le puissant Edan. »

Son sourire devint plus vorace et elle se tourna vers l'effigie juste à côté de celle de Claya. Le jeune homme était beau comme un dieu, le dieu de la partie basse de la Tour Omega. Elle se demandait parfois comment cela était-il possible, comment un si bel homme pouvait bien vouloir vivre dans les profondeurs de sa Tour ? D'autant plus qu'il avait les mêmes pouvoirs que sa sœur sur la cité et pourtant on ne le voyait que très peu à son siège. Elle ne savait que très peu de chose sur lui, à part que sa manière de diriger était l'exacte opposée de celle de sa sœur. On le savait aimant et frivole. Tout le monde savait que pour lui plaire, il suffisait de l'amuser et d'accéder à tous ses désirs. Et cela n'était pas difficile car il ne faisait que cela à longueur de journée, s'amuser dans les bas-niveaux. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit son roi mais cela n'était pas le cas. Et d'un autre côté elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pu le mériter, il était bien trop beau pour elle ! Avec sa belle peau blanche à passer tant de temps loin du soleil, ses cheveux brun et ses yeux acier qui vous glaçaient sur place. Elle frissonna de plaisir. Et se rappela de la seule fois où elle avait pu l'apercevoir. À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vu grand chose à cause de tous ces gardes cyborgs mais elle en avait tout de même gardé un souvenir mémorable.

Elle ressortit ensuite de la Tour, la tête lui tournant encore un peu suite à toutes ces émotions. Puis elle se dirigea vers une autre partie où se déroulait les festivités. Cet endroit était plus en effervescence que les autres places. En effet, il y avait seulement quelques jours, un horrible attentat s'était déroulé ici, revendiqué par le gang des Architecks. Elle regarda un instant les dégâts qui n'étaient presque plus visibles grâce à l'efficacité des ouvriers. Elle reprit son air professionnel et passa à une autre partie de son reportage.

« Nous nous retrouvons à présent sur le lieu du dernier attentat et nous n'avons toujours pas de plus amples informations concernant ce gang. La police fait, paraît-il de son mieux pour attraper le chef qu'elle ne connaît toujours pas, et aussi prévoir leurs prochaines actions. Espérons qu'elle finisse par les attraper avant qu'il n'y ait des morts à pleurer. »

Puis elle rendit l'antenne avec un soupir de soulagement.

Le problème de ce gang était bien plus grave et dangereux que ne le laissait paraître la journaliste. Cependant personne ne semblait s'en préoccuper plus que cela. En effet, les autorités compétentes étant les Légaux, ils ne trouvaient pas prioritaire une affaire concernant en premier lieu les Innommables.

De même Edan, celui qui semblait le plus proche d'eux, ne faisait rien du tout au niveau de la fête ou même pour retrouver les coupables. Il préférait continuer à s'amuser dans les quartiers sombres, ils ne s'intéressaient nullement au reste. Cela mettait d'ailleurs dans une rage folle sa sœur qui ne souhaitait au final que son attention et son amour. Elle durcissait son régime et il lui échappait toujours aussi facilement, le seul homme de la Tour qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler. Intérieurement elle pleurait, elle ne voulait pourtant que lui elle se faisait une raison, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir pour elle seule et tant que toutes ces activités restaient de l'amusement, elle pouvait encore le supporter.

Quant à lui, il lui filait comme de l'eau entre les doigts, vagabondant avec son armée de cyborgs dans les bas-fonds. Lui, seule véritable beauté sans égale dans cet endroit des plus sordides où les créatures les plus étranges et parfois difformes vivaient. Ce jour-là, il avait décidé de se divertir dans les quartiers de zone de combats entre hybrides humains et animaux. Quand il arriva, un combat était déjà en cours. Deux beaux mâles s'affrontaient pour son bon plaisir. L'un était taillé comme un taureau, dont il avait sûrement l'origine avec une musculature impressionnante, il était presque aussi grand que large. Tandis que l'autre s'apparentait à une panthère noire, avec des muscles plus fins et une carrure qui semblait fragile à côté de la montagne de muscle en face de lui.

C'était la première fois que ce dernier combattait, Edan en était sûr et il l'intriguait d'ailleurs fortement. Il semblait si sauvage et inaccessible qu'il en devenait irrésistible. Le maître de la Tour se délecta moins du combat que du corps magnifique du jeune homme en plein effort et terrassant habilement son adversaire.

À la fin du combat, le légal ordonna qu'on fasse monter dans sa loge le vainqueur mais celui-ci refusa. Edan piqua un fard avant d'accepter le défi, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas relevé, de même que cela faisait longtemps que personne ne lui avait résisté, cela le grisait. Il le voulait d'autant plus et il l'aurait quelque soit les moyens à déployer. Et plus il serait insaisissable plus il l'enivrerait. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle occupation, un nouveau jouet dont, il le savait, il récolterait très vite les précieux et délicieux fruits.

Comme il ne venait pas à lui, il décida qu'il irait lui-même à sa rencontre. Il descendit au vestiaire et le trouva torse nu encore humide de sueur, sa longue queue noire se balançant, agitée, derrière lui. Il le salua et le fit sursauter violemment, toutes griffes dehors avant de plonger dans une révérence maladroite comme son statut l'y obligeait. Edan sourit de plus belle et trouva le contraste de caractère de cet homme très appétissant. Il le désirait de plus belle.

Lorsque le jeune guerrier se releva, ses yeux étaient emplis de défis qui le firent frissonner une fois de plus Edan. Sa langue était tout aussi acérée et servile. Il demandait ce qu'on lui voulait, ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le prince de la Tour. Ce dernier lui demanda son nom, le jeune homme grimaça révélant ses longues canines et faisant luire ses yeux dorés. Il consentit cependant à répondre, il se nommait Saro. Satisfait, le Roi repartit sans mot dire, laissant son interlocuteur déboussolé et indécis. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

De l'autre côté, Edan jubilait. Il venait d'apposer la première pierre à son nouvel édifice. Il décida ensuite de se rafraîchir dans son immense piscine privée plusieurs étages au-dessus, histoire de se calmer un peu, à tous les niveaux. Il se prélassa un moment, laissant l'eau tiède faire son effet avant de nager pour s'épuiser le corps et l'esprit. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à lui, à son corps, à sa voix, et son propre corps réagit en écho. Il finit par s'ébrouer avant de plonger profondément dans l'eau histoire de ne plus penser à rien, faire le vide complet. Il fut ramené à la surface par le manque d'air et par les cris de plus en plus alarmés de sa sœur. Elle était au bord de la piscine et hystérique elle l'appelait. Il soupira avant de sortir de l'eau et d'aller voir ce qu'elle lui voulait. Il vit immédiatement l'effet qu'il lui faisait toujours. Et c'était d'autant plus vrai quand il était dans cette tenue si peu habillée. Elle recula, fronça ses sourcils et essaya de garder la tête droite et froide. Puis elle se déchaîna sur lui, toute sa colère et sa peur, il l'écouta patiemment, il n'en avait que trop l'habitude et une fois de plus Saro revint hanter ses pensées.

« M'as-tu seulement écouté ? »

Il secoua la tête, ramené une fois de plus à la réalité par la voix de Claya. Il lui répondit sans honte que non. Elle soupira d'exaspération avant de lui ordonner de s'investir un peu plus dans les préparatifs de la fête. Son sourire béat, qu'il avait habituellement, disparu et ses yeux gris devinrent si froid que même son interlocutrice pourtant habituée à lui, eut peur.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'en avais rien à faire de cette fête ! Elle ne veut absolument rien dire ! Des réjouissances pour une chose aussi insignifiante ne prolongeront pas la paix ! Elles précipiteront même plutôt une nouvelle guerre ! Puisque ce misérable gang va sûrement en profiter... Je ne veux plus t'entendre me parler de ça ! M'as-tu bien compris ? »

Il avait perdu toute sa bonne humeur habituelle. Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'agite pour des choses aussi misérables que cette grande fête. Il savait que cela ne voulait rien dire. De même que si un trop grand nombre de personne se réunissait en même temps, cela ne pouvait apporter que du malheur. Et par dessus tout il détestait les responsabilités trop importantes à trop grandes échelles. Elle se passerait très bien de lui comme elle le faisait toujours.

Claya le regarda, de la peur passant dans ses yeux ainsi que du défi. Elle semblait cacher quelque chose mais n'osait pas avouer ce que c'était, par peur ? Ou crainte ? Nul ne pouvait le savoir. Elle garda son secret, s'inclina et s'éclipsa plus renfrognée qu'elle ne l'était avant de venir. Elle monta les marches jusqu'à son appartement et elle découvrit quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas, ils avaient rendez-vous.

La personne en question était un homme d'assez forte stature quoique plus massif et moins bien proportionné que son frère. Il avait des cheveux blonds qui contrastaient fortement avec elle. Ses yeux marron la scrutaient et la regardaient amoureusement, elle était habituée à cette situation. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir et il obéit dans la seconde. Elle savait qu'il ferait absolument tout pour elle, il était un de ses plus grands admirateurs malgré le fait qu'il était lui aussi un légal. Il pouvait voyager d'une Tour à l'autre de part sa fonction et s'était avéré très utile et précieux à plusieurs reprises déjà. Il s'appelait Achram et les affaires qui se déroulaient entre eux ne devaient jamais être découvertes par Edan. Elle sourit aimablement à son invité qui faillit fondre sur place. Elle fit un geste d'encouragement et leur conversation put s'engager dans le plus grand secret.

Sa colère retombée Edan pensa à son plan d'action pour conquérir son délicieux Saro. Tout d'abord il décida de ne pas aller le revoir tout de suite. Il devait le faire patienter pour que l'effet de son retour n'en soit que plus puissant. Il sourit rien qu'à cette pensée. Il n'avait jamais eu autant d'intérêt pour qui que ce soit auparavant. Il avait bien eu quelques aventures, toujours des hommes et des innommables mais cela n'avait été que par pure libido. Il sentait que cette fois-ci c'était diffèrent. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir que son corps mais aussi son cœur, tout son être. Il eut un sourire carnassier et brida son élan pour ne pas aller le rejoindre sur le champ.

Il réussit et ce ne fut que plusieurs jours plus tard qu'il y retourna. Cela avait été un réel supplice pour lui de résister aussi longtemps, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se contraindre. Tout comme il ne trouva rien à faire pendant ces jours qu'à se lamenter, il n'avait goût à rien faire. Sa piscine devint le seul endroit où il aima se rendre, se prélasser et se fatiguer. Mais cette nouvelle douleur avait un goût si doux qu'il la désirait presque. De plus, il savait que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il le faisait, le revoir après si longtemps n'en serait que plus électrisant.

Il se mit à la place d'honneur dans l'ombre et admira une nouvelle fois sa puissance et sa grâce au combat. Il semblait encore plus féroce que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. On aurait dit que de la colère bouillonnait en lui et qu'il avait du mal à l'exorciser. Edan sentit de nouveau la chaleur l'envahir, le jeune homme avait répondu parfaitement à ses attentes. Il l'appela de nouveau à monter dans sa loge et cette fois-ci il y répondit, il était trop rongé par la curiosité. La bataille était ainsi à moitié gagnée.

En arrivant, Edan lui sourit aimablement et invita le guerrier à s'asseoir. Ce dernier tiqua puis obéit, il ne voulait pas d'embrouilles. Ils se jugèrent pendant de longues minutes sans mot dire, l'un se délectant des courbes de l'autre et ce dernier essayant de percevoir les pensées du premier. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, et de façon contraire à toute autorité, Saro brisa le silence. Il voulait savoir ce que son hôte lui voulait. Toujours avec son sourire aimable, Edan lui répondit de ce simple mot : « rien ». L'hybride vit rouge et sauta sur le légal toutes dents et griffes dehors. Le prince garda tout son sang froid et resta immobile, le visage légèrement durci. Cette pointe de répréhension à peine montrée, à peine voilée, cette mâchoire crispée le fit reculer car c'était totalement inhabituel de la part de cet homme. Ce dernier se releva doucement, son sourire à nouveau sur les lèvres, l'air aimable.

Saro était complètement déstabilisé, il ne comprenait pas du tout son interlocuteur. Que voulait-il de lui ? Dans la vie il y a toujours un retour de chose, alors que lui n'avait rien, rien d'autre que son corps et sa force. Il ne pouvait rien donner à cet homme qui avait tout et qui pouvait tout avoir. Il posa la question autrement :

« Pourquoi venez-vous me voir ? Qu'ai-je de spécial ? »

Edan passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste très sensuel avant de répondre d'une façon à la fois douce et sévère :

« J'aime avoir de beaux favoris, tout comme j'aime être entouré par des beautés. »

Saro fronça les sourcils, où voulait-il en venir ? Il parlait à chaque fois par énigme et il détestait ça car il n'arrivait jamais à comprendre le sens profond.

« Et le rapport avec moi ? »

Le légal eut un petit rire comme le son d'une clochette qui fit sursauter l'autre jeune homme qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Puis il se rebiffa, il se sentait vexé. Cependant, l'autre reprit calmement et légèrement taquin :

« Tu n'as pas une petite idée sur la question ? ».

Il secoua la tête pour le démentir. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'un Légal avait dans la tête ? Et il n'aurait jamais posé la question s'il savait la réponse. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de lancer une réplique cinglante, encore.

« Tu ne veux pas comprendre ou tu ne peux pas comprendre ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de montrer les dents avant de répondre :

« Je suis peut-être de bas niveau mais je ne suis pas stupide ! Seulement vous êtes trop différent de moi et je ne vois pas ce que vous me voulez.

-Je te veux toi, déclara-t-il sans détour. Je veux faire de toi mon nouveau favori.

-Je ne suis pas à vendre ! Cracha-t-il.

-Penses-tu vraiment que je te proposerais de t'acheter alors que je peux me servir ? Pourrais-tu me résister longtemps ? Je ne crois pas. Et pourtant je vais te faire une offre comme je n'en ai jamais fait, tu seras le premier, sois-en fier ! Car je te veux et je t'aurais ! Il ne tient qu'à toi que cela se passe bien. Je peux même te faire une faveur dans ce contrat.

-Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

-Je ferais de toi mon esclave et il est possible que je devienne le tien. Je peux t'offrir tout ce que tu voudras mais en retour il faudra que tu fasses tout ce que je veux.

-Je serais votre maître ? Redemanda-t-il, étant resté coincé sur cette affirmation.

-Je serais le tien avant tout et tu ne devras jamais l'oublier !

-J'aurais des privilèges ?

-Aussi longtemps que tu te tiendras bien, oui. D'ailleurs il faudra que tu portes une marque de mon appartenance pour ta propre sécurité. »

Saro grimaça, il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être marqué puis il lâcha comme un défi :

« Si vous en portez une de votre appartenance à moi j'accepterais ce contrat. »

Edan sourit et accepta tout de suite. Cela époustoufla l'autre jeune homme, il ne pensait pas qu'il accepterait et surtout pas aussi facilement.

« Pourquoi ?

-Je suis ton esclave, tu demandes, j'accomplis ta volonté. Mais n'oublie pas jamais que je peux aussi dire non, toi jamais. »

Saro ne comprenait pas cette façon de penser, lui qui avait toujours été libre de faire ce qu'il voulait mais il n'osa rien dire, ce n'était pas si important.

« Avec quoi allez-vous m'attacher à vous ?

-A quoi pensais-tu pour moi ?

-Je ne pensais à rien...

-Il va falloir y réfléchir.

-Je ne veux pas la même chose qu'eux ! Cria-t-il en désignant la marque dégradante et rouge des cyborgs à leur cou.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, je ne veux pas blesser ton corps magnifique. Une laisse serait très intéressante, murmura-t-il en mimant le collier autour du cou du jeune homme. »

Saro grimaça et grogna comme l'animal sauvage qu'il était à moitié :

« Je ne suis pas un chien ! Et je déteste tous les canins ! Alors il est hors de question qu'on me mette la corde au cou ! Cherchez autre chose ! »

Il se mordit la langue sur la fin, il était sûrement allé trop loin. Du sang dans la bouche, une idée lui vint et il se reprit :

« Je ne veux pas de collier, par contre une paire de boucle d'oreilles serait parfaite.

-Un piercing ? Quelle idée surprenante ! S'exclama Edan.

-Vous êtes contre ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Ai-je dit cela ? C'est même plutôt le contraire. Puis il ricana, c'est à ma sœur que cela ne va pas plaire.

-Vais-je avoir des ennuis avec Dame Claya ? S'inquiéta-t-il tout à coup.

-Pas tant que tu seras sous ma protection. »

Saro déglutit difficilement, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à faire avec la Dame de la Tour connue pour être aussi belle que cruelle. Edan, lui, n'avait aucune peur, il était d'une confiance sans précédent. En effet, il était sûr que jamais sa sœur ne lui ferait de mal et encore moins qu'elle oserait le contrarier. Il était en train de rêvasser lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement vers l'un de ses cyborgs, Saro ne l'avait même pas vu. Il y eut un échange rapide entre les deux puis le cyborg partit, remplacé par un autre.

L'hybride fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas entendu l'échange et cela l'agaçait d'autant plus que cela semblait le concerner de très près. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de ruminer trop longtemps. Le cyborg revint vite avec quelque chose entre les mains. Il donna cette chose à son maître qui le remercia avec son éternel sourire qui ravit son serviteur. Edan se tourna ensuite vers Saro et lui montra. Il tenait dans ses mains une paire de boucle d'oreille tout simplement magnifique. Il n'en revenait pas.

« Vous aviez prévu dès le départ ce que j'allais vous demander ? »

Il sourit mais le contredit. L'autre était perdu : comment avait-il fait pour les avoir si vite ? Le cyborg n'était parti que quelques minutes à peine !

« J'ai toujours un stock important de différents matériaux et ce cyborg a la faculté de forger très vite en faisant du très bon matériel, entre autre chose.

-Pourquoi ? Comment ?

-C'est un secret mais il est utile pour bien des choses. Tiens, met-la !

-La grise ? »

Il sourit et lui tendit la boucle. Celle-ci était découpée en deux parties. Tout d'abord, une bague d'oreille avec sa marque reliée ensuite par une chaîne à la boucle en elle-même. Cette dernière en argent, comme tout le reste, était construite avec une opale grise en forme de larme incrustée dans le métal. A contrario, la larme de celle de Edan était en citrine.

« Pour avoir toujours tes yeux avec moi et les miens sur toi, déclara Edan pour éclairer Saro sur le choix de ces deux pierres précieuses. »

Il plaça ensuite la boucle et admira l'effet sur lui et sur son compagnon.

« Quand Claya verra et saura ça, elle me tuera. Ou toi, rigola-t-il. »

Cependant, Saro ne le prit pas comme une plaisanterie, il avait très peur d'elle. À cette vue Edan se mit à rire, l'hybride frissonna.

Claya était dans son bureau et elle se mit à frissonner et ce n'était pas dû à un coup de froid, il faisait toujours très bon dans ses appartements. Elle était confortablement installée dans son siège et regardait la télévision. Des horreurs défilaient à l'intérieur avec une bimbo blonde qui commentait le tout. Elle se délectait de ces images, décortiquant toutes les actions et comptait les morts dont la plupart étaient des innommables.

Il était dit dans le reportage que des bombes au napalm avaient explosé dans différents bas-niveau brûlant et tuant leurs habitants. La journaliste ajoutait avec un air professionnel qui cachait à peine son dégoût pour les victimes qu'heureusement aucun légal n'avait été tué ou même touché. Il semblerait que cette action soit revendiquée, une fois de plus, par le gang des Architecks.

Claya avait l'air très satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait et entendait. Puis le reportage passa aux festivités en cours et les différents acteurs. Elle soupira d'exaspération et éteignit l'appareil. Tout avait l'air de se dérouler comme prévu malgré ces différentes poches de festivités bien trop joyeuses pour elle. Elle soupira une fois encore, il lui restait si peu de temps pour convaincre son frère qui semblait si peu réceptif à ses idées. Elle faisait pourtant tout cela pour son bien, lui qui semblait se perdre dans les bas-fonds et la vermine. S'était-il déjà perdu parmi eux ? Elle ne voulait pas, elle se devait de le sauver d'eux et de lui-même. Elle se mit ensuite à rêvasser de lui, de son sourire et de son corps splendide qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut par des coups à sa porte. Elle se releva précipitamment en se refaisant une beauté, on ne savait jamais. Puis, elle demanda qui pouvait bien oser la déranger. Edan répondit et elle courut lui ouvrir, ce n'était pas si souvent qu'il lui rendait visite. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle bloqua sur place. Qui était donc cet homme, cet hybride à côté de lui ?

Son frère la regardait, les yeux pétillants et mystérieux, son sourire semblait différent. L'autre se cachait à moitié derrière lui, un peu apeuré - heureusement pour lui - et en même temps il avait l'air sûr de lui. Elle le vit bouger la tête pour mieux voir la pièce et un éclair attira son attention. Ce dernier se reflétait également sur Edan. Elle les examina un peu mieux et aperçut les boucles d'oreilles. Immédiatement, elle vit rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Cria-t-elle en montrant les accessoires et Saro. »

Ce dernier était à la fois effrayé, vexé et énervé. Il avait envie de la déchiqueter sur place mais il n'osait pas car il avait envie de faire bonne figure devant son nouveau maître. De plus, elle restait la reine de la partie haute, avec tout ce que cela comportait. Edan, lui, garda son sourire chaleureux et lui répondit calmement avec sa grâce et sa diplomatie tant vénérées :

« Claya, je te présente mon favoris, il s'appelle Saro.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Je ne veux pas de ces créatures chez moi ! Et tu le sais très bien ! Cracha-t-elle.»

Le visage de Edan se durcit une seconde avant de retrouver son sourire, comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, il connaissait bien sa sœur et il savait aussi qu'il était facile de l'énerver, ce qu'il devait éviter. Mais ce n'était pas une raison non plus pour ne pas lui rappeler son statut à lui.

« Oui je le sais mais tu vas pourtant devoir le supporter.

-Hors de question ! Hurla-t-elle en se reculant. »

Son frère perdit tout sourire, cette fois-ci c'était trop. Elle devait l'écouter, elle restait une femme mais lui avait des pouvoirs aussi puissants que les siens et il restait son grand frère. C'est alors que ses yeux virèrent à l'argent et sa voix se fit glaciale :

« Il est sous ma protection, cette boucle en est la preuve. Tu n'as pas intérêt à le toucher, c'est bien compris ? »

Les yeux de Claya s'agrandirent d'effroi, elle était allée trop loin. Elle savait pourtant que sous les airs toujours calme et serein de son frère se cachait un tigre assoiffée de sang qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Elle avait compris mais elle n'était pas pour autant refroidie, mais sa colère n'était pas retombée pour autant. Elle était déjà en train de penser à une façon d'évincer cet individu. Cependant, en surface, elle fit comme si elle était soumise, pour sa propre survie. De plus « tout vient à point à celui qui sait attendre » et elle avait de la patience à revendre.

« Et pourquoi me l'as-tu amené ? »

Il se mit à rire comme si sa précédente froideur n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Il venait de se rappeler la difficulté que cela avait été d'amener Saro à cet endroit pour lui faire rencontrer sa sœur. Et cela avait été encore plus compliqué après la petite blague qu'il avait fait à propos d'elle.

« Il voulait te rencontrer...

-Comment ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! S'offusqua l'intéressé.

-Vraiment ? J'ai mal compris, sourit-il en le regardant s'enfoncer tout seul. Bref, je voulais aussi que tu le connaisses car tu te dois de connaître ce qui m'appartient. Il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses une erreur en le croisant malencontreusement dans la Tour.

-Il va vivre dans les hauteurs de la Tour ? S'étouffa-t-elle presque.

-Bien sûr ! Que croyais-tu ? Je ne vais pas le laisser pourrir en bas alors que je viens de l'élever ! Ça serait complètement illogique !

-Et que comptes-tu faire de lui ? »

A nouveau il se mit à rire. Il s'était bien attendu à ce qu'elle lui pose la question mais lui-même n'était pas encore sûr de sa réponse et plus encore il n'en avait toujours pas parlé avec Saro. Pour faire simple cela restait encore très confidentiel même s'il avait une idée assez précise.

« Je ne sais pas encore...

-Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase tant elle était choquée par son idée et de même par le sourire qu'affichait son frère qui ne contredisait pas du tout cette même pensée.

« Faire quoi ? Questionna candidement Saro.

-Rien du tout, rassure-toi ! Tu es mon meilleur élément et je compte te chouchouter. Viens, allons visiter tes nouveaux appartements. »

Il lança un dernier regard de défi à sa sœur puis ils passèrent tous deux la porte sans se retourner. À ce moment-là, elle n'était pas encore revenue à elle. Ils allaient passé un dernier coude quand ils entendirent un cri déchirant. Edan sourit assez satisfait de son effet, Saro frissonna : ce cri était empli de tant de peine, de haine et si peu humain !

« Vous croyez que...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle va bien, le rassura-t-il.

-Mais !

-J'ai dit, grinça-t-il, tout va bien, ne te préoccupe pas d'elle, seulement de moi. »

Et il referma son bras sur son compagnon pour lui faire visiter la Tour, il se laissa faire mais il jeta tout de même un dernier regard vers la porte, un peu inquiet.

En passant la porte, ils avaient réveillé Claya de relative tétanisation. Elle s'était alors rendu compte que son frère s'était encore plus éloigné d'elle. Elle ne put le supporter et cria de toutes ses forces. L'air dans ses poumons lui fit mal et elle avait envie de partager cette souffrance, de la lui faire ressentir. Elle prit un vase et le brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol.

C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint, elle devait le briser comme elle venait de le faire avec ce vase. Elle ne serait jamais satisfaite dans le cas contraire. Mais comment faire ? Elle ne pourrait pas y arriver seule, elle ne pouvait pas aller contre son frère. Il n'y avait qu'une personne apte à l'aider et elle l'appela sur le champ.

Achram accourut dans la minute ou presque, il savait qu'il ne fallait jamais être en retard et encore moins la faire attendre. Il se plia devant elle et attendit ses ordres et sa volonté. Elle pouvait lui demander tout et n'importe quoi, il serait heureux et un homme comblé si il arrivait à faire plaisir à sa déesse qu'il aimait tant. Et même sa mort serait peu de chose, si elle l'ordonnait il s'exécuterait sur le champ sans se poser de question. Jamais il lui viendrait à l'idée de la décevoir, ce serait le pire châtiment possible. S'inclinant le plus bas possible, il attendit les paroles de sa bien-aimée et il savait qu'elle aimait le faire languir.

Tout son corps était en train de le faire souffrir lorsqu'elle lui permit de se relever. Il ne se permit même pas de soupirer de soulagement, cela l'aurait énervée et il détestait ça. Il lui sourit aimablement et attendit encore de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait. Il était impossible pour lui de parler en premier. Après tout il n'était qu'un vagabond des Tours, un Légal aussi mais sans maître avant tout, il était donc d'un rang bien inférieur à elle.

Claya adorait lorsque ses serviteurs se pliaient à elle et il fallait l'avouer elle aimait tout particulièrement lorsque c'était Achram. Voir un homme si fort et si habituellement fier se conduire comme un petit chien bien obéissant devant elle la grisait. Et il fallait l'avouer, il était bien utile contrairement à bien d'autres Légaux ou femmes sous ses ordres. De plus, étant extérieur à sa Tour, elle pouvait en apprendre plus sur celles des autres et c'était toujours intéressant. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait venir pour se délecter de sa vue pitoyable, elle avait besoin de lui comme jamais.

« Achram, l'appela-t-elle doucement, je voulais tout d'abord te féliciter. J'ai vu aux informations que tu avais fais du bon travail, je suis fière de toi. »

Commencer par flatter son ego, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour le faire plié de son côté immédiatement, même si lui n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça. Il faut dire que la suite ne serait pas brillante alors autant l'adoucir tout de suite.

« Je sais que tu es le plus loyal et le plus efficace de mes serviteurs. C'est pour cela que j'ai une grande mission pour toi.

-Ma Déesse, vous me flattez, c'est un grand honneur que vous me faites ! Se plia-t-il.

-Oui, cassa-t-elle. Et j'espère pour toi que tu ne failliras pas à ta tâche car elle est de la plus haute importance.

-Vous pouvez me faire confiance. J'ai toujours su accomplir votre volonté, il me semble.

-Certes, mais il peut y avoir un début à tout. Et ce n'est pas chose facile que je vais te demander.

-Je vous écoute et je suis à vos ordres ma Déesse. »

Claya se demandait si s'était vraiment une bonne idée au final de faire confiance à cet imbécile. Puis elle réfléchit, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il n'y avait personne d'autre qui pourrait l'aider. Elle espérait seulement qu'il serait plus discret que pour ses autres missions.

« Je voudrais que tu tues un innommable en particulier.

-Bien sûr, dans quelle Tour se trouve-t-il ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu détruises la Tour, imbécile ! »

Le jeune homme eut un frisson, il venait de la décevoir et ce n'était jamais bon.

« Je m'excuse, j'ai peut-être mal compris ce que vous vouliez. Pourriez-vous m'éclairer ?

-Bien sûr que tu n'as rien compris ! Espèce de crétin ! Il faut toujours qu'on t'explique trois fois quelque chose pour que tu comprennes. »

Il déglutit difficilement. Elle semblait de très mauvaise humeur et il ne savait pas si c'était sa faute, il ne voyait pas pourquoi et si c'était autre chose, il se demandait ce que cela pouvait être. Cela avait-il un rapport avec sa mission ? Elle avait l'air différent des précédentes. Pour ce qui était de la façon de le traiter, il était habitué, il ne méritait pas mieux d'elle. Et en secret il se disait que c'était sa façon de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait bien.

« Bien, je vais m'exprimer de façon à ce que même toi tu puisses comprendre facilement. Alors ouvre grand tes oreilles, je ne me répéterais pas. Je veux que tu tues un unique innommable, il n'y a pas besoin de plus. Mais il est tellement particulier et bien gardé que tu risques d'avoir du mal. C'est pourquoi cette mission est si importante et si délicate. Alors je souhaiterais que tu ne fasses pas trop de vagues cette fois-ci, m'as-tu compris ?

-Oui, ma Déesse. Puis-je vous demander où le trouver ?

-Il est avec mon frère, tu ne pourras pas le rater. »

Il eut un hoquet. Comment pourrait-il réussir à tuer un favori du roi Edan ? Il était si insignifiant par rapport à lui! Comment se rapprocher de lui ? D'un autre côté, il comprenait un peu mieux à présent la colère de Claya : cela avait un rapport avec cette créature, sinon elle ne lui demanderait pas de le faire disparaître.

« Ma déesse ? L'appela-t-il doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Comment voulez-vous que je m'y prenne ? Cela ne va pas être facile, surtout s'il est sous la protection de Sa Majesté le Roi Edan.

-Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller ! Je m'en fiche ! Je veux qu'il meure un point c'est tout ! »

Elle s'arrêta tout à coup dans son élan, une idée venait de jaillir dans ses pensées. Elle se radoucit.

« Oh, excuse-moi, mon cher Achram. Mais cet être n'est qu'une épine dans mon pied et c'est si douloureux. Veux-tu bien m'aider à l'enlever.

-Je ferais tout pour vous ! S'agenouilla-t-il.

-Je reconnais bien là mon meilleur serviteur. Je sais que ce que je te demande est très difficile, affronter mon frère n'est pas quelque chose d'aisé. C'est pourquoi je vais t'aider.

-Ma Déesse, vous êtes si bonne ! Et si brillante !

-Vous plus près de moi que je t'expose mon plan. »

Il lui obéit et écouta attentivement ce qu'elle lui disait. Il en profita même quelque fois pour rajouter des idées à lui, elle sembla apprécier. Il passa un bon moment en sa compagnie comme jamais avant, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec les autres missions qui étaient pourtant bien plus graves et plus sanglantes, mais aussi bien plus faciles. Seulement cette fois-ci, il serait seul, ses acolytes ne pourraient l'aider en aucun cas. Il devra accomplir cette mission seul, sinon il ne pourrait plus jamais se présenter devant elle et encore moins être digne de rester le chef des Architecks.

« Alors ? Comment trouves-tu les hauteurs de ma Tour ? Je ne t'ai bien évidemment montré que mes quartiers, les seuls auxquels tu aurais accès.

-C'est intéressant et tout à fait inattendu.

-Ah oui ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-A quelque chose de plus extravagant, peut-être.

-Et non, je ne suis pas comme ma sœur. Je me fiche pas mal de l'image et je ne suis que très peu de temps en haut. Je préfère de loin être en bas, je n'ai donc pas besoin de grand chose.

-Certes, mais c'est quand même étrange. »

Edan se mit à rire de l'air intrigué et déconfit de son partenaire. Ils avaient fait le tour de ses appartements et ils étaient à présent dans la Chambre du Légal. Cette dernière était d'une grande simplicité et en même temps d'un goût sans pareil. Au centre de la pièce trônait un lit à baldaquin en bois sombre avec des tentures de velours vert foncé. La pièce était pratiquement plongée dans l'obscurité à cause de lourds volets qui fermaient toutes les fenêtres. La lumière très tamisée n'arrangeait en rien l'effet. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une immense armoire et une porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Celle-ci était bien plus sophistiquée que la Chambre mais tout aussi grande avec une très large baignoire et de nombreux miroirs, entre autres choses.

« Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas. Je trouve juste que c'est surprenant pour un Légal quoique, au final cela vous ressemble bien finalement. »

Edan vit son sourire s'élargir, il savait qu'il disait cela candidement mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir les choses autrement. Il ne voyait que de la flatterie et de l'espoir d'être aimer dans ce qu'il disait.

« Tu veux l'essayer ? Proposa-t-il en lui montrant le lit.

-Je peux ? Vraiment ? Je n'ai jamais vu de lit auparavant ! Et il est si grand ! S'extasia naïvement Saro.

-Si je te le propose, c'est que je t'en donne le droit.

-Oh merci ! S'écria-t-il en sombrant dans les coussins et le matelas. »

Il rebondit plusieurs fois avant de se stabiliser et de s'étendre de tout son long. Il se mit alors à rire bruyamment comme s'il était un petit enfant, qu'il n'avait sûrement jamais pu être ou du moins si joyeusement. De son côté Edan, le trouva profondément attendrissant. Il s'approcha de lui, furtivement et se posa délicatement à côté de lui. Saro sursauta avant de lui sourire. Le cœur du Légal sembla rater un battement, il était si beau et si mignon en cet instant.

« Comment trouves-tu ? Décida-t-il de demander.

-Très doux et moelleux. J'adore ! J'en veux un !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Que penses-tu même de partager celui-là ? Il est bien assez grand pour nous deux et comme cela on ne sera pas séparé. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Saro était bloqué. Une fois de plus, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de cet homme. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ? Avait-il peur qu'il ne s'enfuie ? À moins que ce ne soit pour le protéger de Claya ? Il ne pouvait pas réfuter ces deux idées mais cela restait quand même étonnant. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas d'autre lit ou d'autre chambre pour lui ? Il s'attrista. D'un autre côté, il ne se sentait pas d'être seul dans une pièce aussi immense que celle-là, de même être avec quelqu'un d'autre que son maître était inconcevable. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver cela louche. N'aimait-il pas être seul dans cette pièce ? Pourquoi vouloir le garder auprès de lui ? Y'a-t-il une raison particulière autre que celle annoncée ? A contrario, pourquoi lui dire non ?

De son côté, Edan le regardait ou plutôt admirait les traits et tout le reste de la personne de Saro. Il le trouvait si beau et si bien proportionné ! Il avait envie de faire de lui son amant et peut-être même plus encore... Il avait envie de le toucher, de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui faire l'amour sur le champ. Mais il savait aussi se retenir et en cet instant c'est ce qu'il devait faire. Il lui sourit et lui cacha ses pensées perverses. Il ne fallait pas effrayer tout de suite cet animal sauvage.

Mais voyant que son compagnon réfléchissait un peu trop longuement à son goût sur sa proposition, il prit une mine triste et lui demanda :

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

Saro sursauta, il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il en avait presque oublié où il était. Et le visage de Edan ne l'aida pas à revenir à la réalité. Il ne pensait pas dire ça un jour, mais il le trouvait vraiment beau. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui l'attirait irrésistiblement et c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui avaient fait qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire non.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Je me demandais juste pourquoi vous faisiez tout cela pour moi. Je ne vaux pourtant rien du tout ! Je ne suis qu'un misérable innommable de type hybride panthère.

-Tu te sous-estimes. Je suis sûr que je peux te trouver une utilité très agréable, susurra-t-il.

-Comment ça ?

-Rien du tout, je pensais à voix haute, sourit-il.

-Éclairez-moi, je vous en prie !

-Ce n'est pas la peine, tu sauras tout bien assez tôt.

-C'est un ordre ! S'emporta-t-il.

-Un ordre ? Ricana Edan. Et bien puisque mon maître me donne un ordre, il faut que je lui obéisse...

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa pitoyablement Saro. Je ne voulais pas, c'est sorti tout seul.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je trouve juste amusant que tu oses me donner un ordre mais en même temps, cela faisait aussi partie du contrat. Bien, puisque tu veux tout savoir...

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé si vous ne voulez pas...

-Mais toi, tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Saro souffla un petit oui un peu pitoyable tandis qu'une lueur dangereuse s'allumait dans le regard de son maître. Ce dernier se releva d'ailleurs à moitié, surplombant son compagnon puis descendit vers lui, son visage se rapprochant irrémédiablement de celui de son serviteur. Celui-ci, paralysé, n'eut même pas l'idée de bouger ou d'empêcher ce qui allait fatalement arriver.

Quand leurs lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact un éclair les parcourut tout les deux. Ils frissonnèrent mais ne se séparèrent pas. Ils étaient comme liés l'un à l'autre par la décharge. Leur baiser sembla durer une éternité où ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait la signification du geste. Il fallut presque une minute pour que Saro réagisse et s'enfuit, apeuré et désemparé, une main sur ses lèvres. De son côté, Edan avait son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Il passa sa langue dessus et déclara :

« Tu es encore plus délicieux que ce que j'avais imaginé, murmura-t-il lascivement.

-C'est donc cela que vous voulez de moi ? Que je sois votre femelle ? S'offusqua-t-il.

-Ne me dit pas que cela n'a pas effleuré tes pensées. Ne connais-tu donc pas les rumeurs qui courent sur moi et sur mon appétit ?

-Si, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que...

-Allons, lança-t-il en se relevant du lit et en s'approchant de Saro qui se terrait contre le mur, n'as-tu pas aimé notre échange ? Et ne dis pas le contraire, je vois très bien à ton visage et à ton corps ce qu'il en est.

-Ne m'approchez pas ! S'écria-t-il.

-Tu renies déjà ton maître ? Tu n'es pas un serviteur bien loyal. Tant d'autres aimeraient être à ta place et avoir ta chance. Ne comprends-tu pas que c'est une chose spéciale que je t'offre et que tu as déjà acceptée ?

-Comment ? Il n'a jamais été question de… »

Il fut coupé dans son élan par le sourire de Edan qui avait changé. Il n'était plus le même, il avait perdu un peu de sa chaleur et de sa gentillesse. De plus, il venait de lui toucher l'oreille et tout lui revint en mémoire. Il était piégé et il n'avait rien vu venir. Les boucles d'oreilles étaient un pacte inviolable qui faisait d'eux des partenaires dans tous les sens possible du terme. Il se maudit. Et dire que c'était lui qui en avait eu l'idée ! De même il ne devait pas se voiler la face, il avait aimé le baiser. Comment avait-il pu seulement penser que quelque chose d'autre pouvait être possible entre eux deux ?

Plus il y pensait, plus les choses s'éclaircissaient. Edan était un Légal, il se devait donc d'avoir une descendance. Le problème étant qu'il semblait préférer choisir ses partenaires parmi les innommables alors qu'il avait une personne de choix juste sous son nez et qui n'était pas un homme de surcroît ! Comment pouvait-il prendre autre que sa sœur comme amante ? Réglant ainsi les problèmes de descendance pure et sans problème. Et non, il préférait des hommes qui certes pouvaient avoir des enfants grâce à la nouvelle médecine mais qui compliquait un peu les choses. Et le pire du pire c'est qu'il semblait l'avoir choisi lui pour porter ses enfants, alors qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre innommable ? Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

« Alors, tu te décides ? Demanda Edan qui semblait à bout de nerf. »

Saro s'inclina, il n'était pas de taille et de toute façon ce sacrifice, s'il en était un, il devait bien se l'avouer, n'était pas des plus désagréables.

« Je suis à vous, faîtes ce que vous voulez, capitula-t-il non sans desserrer les dents.

-J'en ai jamais douté, sourit-il, à nouveau aimable et lui prenant à nouveau les lèvres. »

Ce baiser fut bien plus féroce que le précédent et plus agressif du côté de Edan. La main de ce dernier accrocha le cou de Saro qui tentait de s'enfuir avant de descendre bien plus bas attrapant alors la longue queue fine de l'hybride. Ce dernier eut un sursaut avant de gémir doucement à la fois de plaisir et de douleur. Le Légal lâcha une seconde les lèvres de son partenaire pour mieux le regarder. Puis il eut un sourire un peu plus lascif.

« Je ne savais pas que cet endroit était un point sensible sur les hybrides. C'est la première fois que je suis avec l'un d'eux qui en a une si longue et si douce, susurra-t-il. »

Saro continuait de gémir et se mit à se tortiller pour libérer sa queue de panthère de l'étau des mains de Edan. Il ne lâcha cependant pas prise et embrassa même l'appendice. Un frisson parcourut l'Innommable de tout le long de son corps. Il était prêt à défaillir, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Il tentait de résister mais il avait tellement de mal, c'était si bon ! Et c'était complètement différent de toutes les fois qu'il avait connu. Et la première et la grande différence étant que ce n'était pas lui qui dominait mais son partenaire et il semblait bien plus expérimenté et sûr de lui. Cette situation inédite n'étant pourtant pas, comme il se serait attendu, si désagréable que cela. Il pouvait pour une fois, se laissait aller et ne penser qu'à ses propres désirs. Il s'abandonna ainsi aux caresses si expertes de son amant, profitant pleinement de la situation, s'y abandonnant totalement. Il rendait enfin les armes.

Edan trouvait le jeune homme des plus intéressants. Il était sûr qu'il n'était pas puceau mais il ressemblait entre ses mains à une petite fille effarouchée et il aimait cela. Il avait toujours dominé. Cela n'en serait que plus palpitant et excitant. Il se mit ensuite à parcourir un peu plus en avant le corps de son amant, le découvrant et s'en empreignant doucement. Il avait des courbes si délicieuses et délicatement fuselées. Il n'était pas un guerrier pour rien et il en avait bien les muscles, la force et les capacités. Leurs ébats n'en seraient que plus profitables.

Il se mit plus activement à caresser et embrasser le jeune homme qui curieusement, pour lui, se laissait à présent faire sans discuter et semblait aussi bien apprécier. Il le poussa ensuite vers le lit où ils s'écroulèrent dans un bruit mat. Il y eut une seconde de flottement avant qu'ils explosent tous les deux de rire. L'un et l'autre s'étaient déconcentrés mais bientôt le Légal reprit son sérieux et captura à nouveau les lèvres de son partenaire. Leur baiser fut plus long, plus intense et plus suffocant. Leur souffle se mélangeait jusqu'à se perdre.

Les vêtements commencèrent ensuite à voler, les couches partant les unes après les autres dévoilant peu à peu leurs deux corps nus enlacés. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une dernière et unique barrière de tissu qui ne retenait qu'à peine leurs érections respectives. Et étrangement, on ne pouvait pas savoir lequel avait le plus de problème avec cet unique vêtement restant. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment, à bout de souffle et complètement contractés. C'est alors que Edan repensa à une chose qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt :

« Tu sais, on est pas obligé d'avoir un enfant tout de suite. »

Saro le regarda intrigué et attendant la suite de la réflexion de son amant, l'encourageant dans cette direction avec des gestes tendres.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une descendance tout de suite. Et sache que si j'en voulais une, cela ne serait qu'avec toi, sois-en bien sûr. »

A cet instant, il ne ressemblait plus du tout à un Légal fier et ambitieux mais plutôt à un homme normal et plus précisément à un amoureux. Saro le trouva si attendrissant et craquant qu'il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser et de le réconforter avec de petits baisers et de douces caresses.

« Je ne vais pas te quitter et je suis sûr qu'il y aura bien d'autres fois. Alors profitons pleinement de cette première fois, cette nouvelle expérience en douceur et sans contrainte. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Edan lui sourit à son tour et dévora ses lèvres avec passion. Puis il souffla : « Avec plaisir ». Et sans plus de retenue, il se jeta sauvagement sur lui. Il le dévora de la tête au pied comme une bête sauvage en rut alors que ce n'était pas lui qui en avait les gènes. Il laissa des marques de morsures et de suçons un peu partout sur le corps de son compagnon mais surtout au niveau du cou et des tétons. Saro avait mal partout et là où Edan laissait ses marques, il se sentait brûler.

De même les mains du Légal ne restaient pas sans rien faire et se baladaient furieusement sur la peau nue, chaude et douce mais revenant assez souvent aux fesses fermes et délicates de son amant. Ce dernier gémissait de plaisir tout en se tortillant, mal à l'aise et excité au possible. Il n'arrivait plus à avoir deux pensées cohérentes, il ne contrôlait plus du tout son corps, c'était son désir qui le faisait.

Alors qu'il se sentait bouillir et fondre sur place, il eut tout à coup un froid glaçant sur lui. Edan s'était reculé et était en train de lécher son sexe à travers le tissu, l'humidifiant et provoquant de plus grands soubresauts et gémissements à son partenaire. Saro sentit se cabrer et son sexe se durcir plus encore jusqu'à en devenir douloureux. Le légal continua un moment son manège avant de retirer le bout de tissu et de dévoiler totalement le corps de l'hybride.

Ce dernier avait le souffle saccadé et pourtant ils n'avaient encore rien fait de concret. Edan lécha ensuite la verge de son amant avec de petit rond dans sa bouche, la goûtant avec envie. La saveur en était à la fois sucrée et amère, très douce. Pendant ce temps ses doigts exploraient doucement l'intimité de son amant. Puis, il s'arrêta un instant, tout le corps de Saro était parcouru de spasmes, il remonta et lui embrassa avec douceur les lèvres. Le jeune homme à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait lui dévora en contre partie la bouche avec ses canines. Leur baiser sucré se transformant en un baiser cuivré.

Le légal se recula de nouveau et attendit. Voyant cela et le sentant plus encore, Saro s'affola, les yeux exorbités, il attrapa son compagnon par le cou et le plaqua contre son corps bouillonnant. Mais ce dernier ne bougea toujours pas, restant statique et froid. Au bord de la crise, l'hybride agrippa le sous-vêtement du jeune homme et tira dessus de toutes ses forces découvrant l'ampleur du désir de son amant.

Il ne le montrait peut-être pas mais lui aussi était à bout. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte et pourtant il restait calme, serein et expert. Un peu effrayé mais à peine capable de réfléchir, Saro fit basculer son compagnon et lui sauta dessus mettant tout son poids sur lui. Il se mit ensuite à l'enfourcher, le sexe de Edan glissant profondément en lui. Il fit ensuite de lent va et vient qui s'accélérèrent de plus en plus aidé petit à petit par le bassin du Légal. Celui-ci resta un moment dans cette position où la vue était des plus délicieuses : celui qu'il aimait se dévoilant à lui dans son plus simple appareil et dans tout son plaisir. Puis il le fit basculer de nouveau, reprenant les rênes et le pénétrant avec force et gémissements. Saro s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces, lui griffant le dos et ses longues jambes écartées s'agrippaient de même à lui. Edan sentait son dos se déchiré sous les ongles de son amant mais il trouva la douleur plutôt agréable.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il y eut un sursaut plus violent que les autres entre les deux jeunes hommes et ils vinrent d'un même élan. La semence de l'un coula sur son ventre tandis que celle de l'autre l'irradiait de l'intérieur. Edan finit par se retirer doucement, accompagné par son nectar blanc. Le souffle encore court, il embrassa son amant et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Depuis que Achram était parti, quelques heures plutôt, Claya avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Elle était sur les nerfs et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Son plan était parfait et réussirait à merveille. Il n'y avait pas de raison que cela ne marche pas ! Alors pourquoi ce sentiment ?

Elle prit un objet sur la table et balança de toutes ces forces contre ces immenses vitres qui la séparaient du dehors. L'objet cogna le verre avec un bruit sourd avant de tomber sur le sol en morceau. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'éclat sur la fenêtre. Elle serra les dents et lui tourna le dos. Elle aimerait tant être libre, libre de sortir de cette cage de verre et de toutes ces obligations et de pouvoir enfin aimer son frère sans frontière. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle devait rester stoïque car personne d'autre n'était capable de faire tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. De même son frère lui restait insaisissable. Elle restait donc ainsi cloîtrée à l'intérieur, ne sortant que pour aller au conseil qui se faisait de plus en plus rare avec le temps, l'aimant à en mourir.

Elle soupira, et de nouveau ce sentiment l'envahit. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle ne trouvait pas ce que c'était. Elle s'assit lourdement sur son fauteuil et ferma un instant les yeux. Elle devait faire le vide en elle et ne plus penser à rien. Elle devait s'accorder quelques minutes de répit bien méritées avant de reprendre son travail. Alors qu'elle était en train de se détendre, un frisson la parcourut et elle ne put s'empêcher d'y voir un mauvais présage. C'est aussi à ce moment qu'elle se demanda ce que son frère pouvait bien être en train de faire. Était-il encore avec l'autre ? Un frisson. Elle commençait à ne plus avoir de doute quant à l'origine de son malaise. Edan était en train de faire une bêtise et elle savait qu'il était déjà trop tard pour l'arrêter. Un cri de rage quasi animal sortit de sa gorge. Elle haïssait du plus profond de son être cette chose qui était en train de lui voler son précieux frère. Puis, quelque chose changea en elle. Jamais avant elle n'avait ressenti cela, pourtant elle savait que ce n'était pas le premier avec qui il couchait, non il y en avait eu bien d'autre avant. Alors pourquoi avec lui, elle se sentait en danger ? Il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de...

Son cœur se mit à battre très fort dans sa poitrine comme pour confirmer ses pires doutes. Elle se leva férocement, se dirigea vers la porte avec l'intention de les séparer sur le champ lorsque ses jambes cédèrent sous elle. Elle s'écroula sur le sol et elle se mit à pleurer de rage et de douleur. Son corps avait été bien plus raisonnable qu'elle. Il savait que c'était trop tôt et que seule, elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Elle n'était pas de taille face à son frère. Il ne servait à rien de lutter maintenant. Elle devait attendre, attendre que ses défenses s'affaiblissent, attendre le bon moment. Mais pourrait-elle attendre ? Elle souffrait déjà tellement ! Tiendrait-elle le coup face à tant de haine ? Elle le devait. Elle se releva et fit face à la fenêtre. Elle regarda dehors et vit les immenses Tours qui entouraient la sienne. Elle était Claya, la reine de la Tour Omega, elle était belle et fière et elle devait le rester quelque en soient les difficultés. Elle eut un sourire effrayant et elle était revenue à elle, elle était prête pour à nouveau se concentrer sur ses fonctions. Elle se remit au travail.

Achram était assis dans la salle qui lui était attribuée. Il réfléchissait au plan que Claya avait fomenté pour lui. Il n'était pas compliqué mais recelait quelques difficultés. La première étant d'arriver à éloigner les cyborgs du couple. Ils étaient bien trop entraînés et efficaces pour qu'il ne soit capable de les battre. Ils étaient là pour protéger leur maître mais il était quasiment sûr que maintenant cela incluait aussi sa proie. Ils posaient donc problème.

Il gratta sa barbe naissante et étira ses longues jambes. Ce bureau était bien trop petit pour lui mais il ne devait pas faire le difficile, ce n'était pas le moment. Le temps viendrait, bientôt où il pourrait avoir sa place et dominer cette vermine. Un sourire naquit sur son visage carré devenant de plus en plus niais. Il était en train de penser à sa belle, la belle Claya. Elle était une créature des dieux, la plus belle femme du monde et elle se souciait de lui, lui qui n'était pas grand chose. Il sentait son corps se réchauffer à cette pensée. À côté d'elle, il se sentait béni des dieux et il aurait aimé être auprès d'elle. Elle lui manquait tellement !

Il se secoua, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à autre chose. Il devait rester concentré sur son objectif. Il fut tenté pendant une seconde d'établir un plan radical et efficace : tous les éliminer. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil, comment faire alors ?

Il avait mis en fond sonore la télévision, histoire de l'aider à se concentrer et peut-être à trouver une idée. C'est alors qu'il vit la bimbo blonde qui faisait une interview sans aucun intérêt pour lui. Cependant cela lui rappela autre chose, il se souvenait que cette fille avait déjà fait plusieurs reportages sur lui, ou plutôt sur ses attentats et elle avait semblé plutôt partisane. Elle lui serait peut-être utile, elle deviendrait pour lui une sorte d'espionne. Ainsi il pourrait en apprendre un peu plus sur sa proie et surtout sur ses protections. Il s'en occuperait dans la journée.

Saro et Edan étaient en train de marcher dans la Tour pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes et bien évidemment les cyborgs les suivaient comme leurs ombres. L'hybride le sentait et trouvait ces présences de plus en plus agaçantes. Il trouvait cela dérangeant pour deux raisons : tout d'abord il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir d'intimité et d'autre part il se sentait faible, pas capable de protéger son amant. Il grinça des dents de plus en plus fort, à tel point que le Légal finit par s'arrêter et lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son compagnon et essaya de retrouver son calme. Mais un coup d'œil en arrière lui fit perdre ses bonnes résolutions et il explosa :

« J'en ai marre de tes chiens-chiens ! Tu ne veux pas les renvoyer ?

-Ils sont là pour nous protéger, tu sais...

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Qui te voudrait du mal ? Qui oserait t'attaquer surtout avec moi à tes côtés ?

-Je suis un Légal, je me dois d'avoir des gardes du corps, d'autant plus que je suis le roi de cette Tour. Et pour ce qui est de toi, je ne veux pas non plus que tu sois blessé. Ils sont là aussi pour te protéger toi, de la jalousie de certains.

-Je sais me défendre, et je te l'ai déjà démontré c'est même comme cela que tu m'as découvert.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre ! S'énerva-t-il. Et je reste un homme ! »

Edan lui sourit, oui il restait un homme, il le savait, pourtant il voulait tant le protéger de tout ! Il voulait lui faire plaisir mais c'était une demande délicate.

« Es-tu jaloux ?

-Non, répondit-il avec assurance. J'ai l'impression d'être épié en permanence. J'aimerais tant être seul avec toi..., susurra-t-il avec de nombreuses promesses dans la voix. »

Le légal déglutit un moment face aux perspectives que lui offrait son compagnon. Mais il ne put empêcher certaines images de s'insérer dans son esprit. Des baisers, des caresses, et peut-être même plus ? Il frissonna et trouva la demande pas si exagérée que cela... En même temps son amant savait bien se défendre et puis...

« Non, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver.

-Ne me veux-tu pas pour toi tout seul ? À tout moment ? murmura-t-il en continuant sur sa lancée et sachant qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

-Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Mais je pense avant tout à notre sécurité, la tienne.

-Alors tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je ne fais pas confiance...

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va tenter quelque chose ?

-Je n'en sais rien, souffla-t-il. Je ne pense pas...

-Alors de quoi as-tu peur ? Tu es un bon Roi, personne ne te veut du mal alors, ils ne sont d'aucune utilité, moi seul t'est indispensable. »

Edan soupira puis abdiqua. Saro n'avait pas tord mais d'un autre côté, il sentait que c'était mal. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce propos. Il choisit alors un compromis, il garderait ses cyborgs non comme des gardes du corps mais comme des serviteurs, ainsi ils ne se laisseraient pas reléguer à la poubelle et il ne serait pas vu comme un mauvais maître abandonnant ses hommes. L'hybride comprit et accepta. Les cyborgs les suivraient seulement quand ils avaient besoin d'aide, sinon ce serait lui qui assurerait leur sécurité.

Edan allait les renvoyer quand l'un s'approcha de lui, s'inclina et lui révéla qu'il avait un message. Il lui ordonna de délivrer son message :

« Une certaine journaliste souhaiterait avoir un rendez-vous pour faire un reportage sur vous et sur la Tour Omega à propos des activités de celle-ci et en perspective de la fête. »

Le Légal fronça les sourcils. Ne savait-elle pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas participer à la fête ? De quoi voulait-elle parler sur la Tour ? Il était intrigué et décontenancé. D'un autre côté, il ne voyait pas comment refuser. C'était un grand honneur que d'être interviewé. Et que pourrait-il dire ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Questionna son partenaire à côté de lui qui le voyait passer d'une tête à l'autre.

-Pardon ? Il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait entendu que sa voix, pas sa question.

-Je te demandais ce qui n'allait pas. Cette interview te pose problème ?

-On peut dire ça. Je ne vois pas comment accepter ou refuser.

-Tu ne risques rien à accepter je crois. J'avoue que je ne vois pas bien ce qu'elle te veut mais bon...

-C'est vrai, je vais dire oui, sourit-il. Depuis que je t'ai, je ne sais plus penser par moi-même, rit-il.

Saro le regarda, mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas des choses à dire lorsqu'on était un Légal, et surtout à un Innommable. Il toussota pour cacher sa gêne puis reprit la conversation :

« Tu comptes lui répondre ?

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Sans toi je ne suis plus rien, rit-il.

-Ouais, bon ça va, bougonna-t-il.

-Dis-lui que je suis d'accord pour l'interview, déclara-t-il à son cyborg qui s'inclina. On prévoira un rendez-vous plus tard. Sur ce, vous pouvez partir, ordonna-t-il à tous ses cyborgs. Satisfait ? Demanda-t-il à son compagnon, tout son sérieux retrouvé.

-Merci, lâcha-t-il un peu pitoyable et surpris. »

Edan face à la moue presque boudeuse de son compagnon eut un grand sourire et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier eut d'abord le réflexe de se reculer avant de revenir à sa place pour le recevoir. Leur baiser eut le goût de la passion et la tranquillité bien méritées.

La journaliste blonde était bien trop heureuse d'avoir à faire ce reportage. Quand Achram, le préposé aux Tours l'avait appelé, elle avait était un peu interloquée. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il faisait appeler des personnes, mais une fois qu'elle avait appris le contenu de sa demande, elle avait été au septième ciel. Il fallait dire que Edan était une de ses idoles, elle le vénérait en secret depuis un long moment maintenant. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui la dérangeait en lui et qui en même temps avait fait son attachement pour lui, c'était son côté sombre et mystérieux en rapport avec les Innommables. Elle aurait tant aimé appartenir à sa Tour et être recueillie, peut-être bien plus tôt par lui.

Elle fantasma un moment avant de revenir à la réalité. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle allait faire son interview et elle était toute excitée. À tel point qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas des questions qu'elle avait préparé pour lui. Elle verrait bien le moment voulu. Elle recoiffa sa longue tignasse blonde et remis en place son décolleté plongeant prévu expressément pour lui et pour lui en mettre plein la vue. Elle devait être sous son meilleur jour pour lui. Elle replaça la petite vignette avec son nom : BB, sur sa poitrine. Décidément, cela ne voulait pas rester en place. Elle secoua les épaules, cela n'avait aucune importance.

Quand elle monta dans la Tour, elle fut des plus impressionnée. Elle avait déjà visité plusieurs Tours mais elle était presque certaine que c'était celle-ci la plus belle et la plus grande. Elle était toute retournée. Omega était à la hauteur de ses habitants et de ses chefs. Et dire qu'elle allait rencontrer Edan ! Elle en avait des frissons dans tout le corps.

Elle monta les quelques marches qui menaient au bureau du Roi, il lui avait expliqué avant comment y aller. Et elle trouva sans mal, il était exactement là où il lui avait dit. Elle en fut heureuse, il ne lui avait pas menti pour la faire tourner en bourrique, cela lui arrivait quelque fois et elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et une voix grave lui demanda d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit avec joie. Elle ouvrit la porte toute simple et découvrit à l'intérieur une pièce tout aussi simple. Elle sursauta, d'habitude c'était tellement décoré qu'elle en avait mal aux yeux. Là, il n'y avait presque rien, un bureau, deux chaises, des lampes et quelques trucs par-ci par-là, guère plus. La deuxième chose qu'elle vit en entrant, ce fut le jeune homme que lui avait décrit Achram. Il était là, le dos bien droit à côté de son maître. Il semblait vouloir le protéger et se méfier de tout, sa longue queue de panthère s'agitant nerveusement dans son dos. Au contraire, Edan avait son éternel sourire avenant.

Elle avança un peu plus et s'inclina. Le jeune homme lui proposa de s'asseoir, elle accepta et se sentit tout de suite intimidée face à ses deux magnifiques personnes tout aussi impressionnantes l'un que l'autre, à leur manière. Elle défroissa sa jupe, se sentant tout à coup timide et stupide. Comment une personne aussi belle que Edan ne pouvait ne serait-ce que s'intéresser à elle ? Il allait beaucoup mieux avec son garde du corps. Elle sursauta. Et si c'était le cas ? C'est alors qu'elle vit les boucles d'oreilles, elle laissa échapper une petite exclamation étonnée qui fit sourire encore plus le roi.

« En effet, comme vous pouvez le voir, cet homme… Il se tourna vers son compagnon. Cet homme est à moi. Veuillez vous en souvenir. »

Elle hocha la tête, elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. Ne manquait-il pas quelque chose ? Elle regarda la pièce dans tous les sens. Mais où étaient donc les cyborgs ? Achram lui avait expressément demandé de bien faire attention à eux, de connaître leur nombre et leur force, tous les détails qu'elle pouvait savoir sur eux. Et là elle n'en voyait aucun, c'était très étrange. Une fois de plus Edan répondit à sa question muette.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

-Euh non, je me demandais juste où était vos cyborgs. J'avais toujours entendu dire qu'ils ne vous quittaient jamais.

-C'était le cas en effet mais à présent je n'en ai plus besoin, sourit-il en regardant son compagnon avec amour.

-Oh bien, pouvons-nous commencer ?

-Avec plaisir... »

L'interview put alors débuter. Ils parlèrent un long moment, lui avec passion, elle l'écoutant avec attention. Et pendant tout ce temps, l'hybride ne desserra pas les dents, restant bien droit, les sens en alerte. Elle le trouva un moment étrange et puis au fur et à mesure, elle l'oublia, se concentrant uniquement sur son très beau et aimable interlocuteur. L'échange dura un long moment et fut très instructif pour elle. Edan n'était pas du tout comme les autres Légaux, cela, elle le savait depuis le début mais elle ne savait pas à quel point. Il n'avait aucune soif de pouvoir ce qui était particulièrement étrange pour quelqu'un qui en avait autant et qui semblait ne faire qu'un avec. Il semblait dépendre de son pouvoir, ne pouvant rien faire sans mais en même temps, il arrivait à s'en détacher, ce que tous les autres n'arrivaient pas à faire. Il exerçait ses fonctions avec amour en concentrant tous ses sujets autour de lui et leur laissant d'un autre côté toute liberté. Il était un paradoxe à lui tout seul et elle trouva seulement positivement fascinant. Il faisait ce qu'il avait envie mais dans la limite de ses pouvoirs ce qui en soi ne lui posait pas trop de problèmes car ils étaient immenses. C'était aussi cela qui faisait qu'il ne siégeait pas souvent au Conseil, car il n'en avait pas envie et qu'il pouvait très bien s'en passer. De même il n'aimait pas vraiment les autres membres du Conseil qui ne pensaient qu'à accroître encore et toujours leurs pouvoirs, tout comme sa sœur. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être du même monde, il préférait donc rester dans l'ombre et la simplicité, là où il se sentait le mieux.

À la fin de la conversation, elle avait l'impression d'avoir changée. Elle se sentait différente, plus sereine et elle avait presque envie de désobéir à Achram, elle n'en fit rien car elle ne pouvait pas aller contre sa volonté. Elle n'était qu'une poupée après tout. Cependant, elle se promit que dès qu'elle le pourrait elle se libérerait de lui et tout ce qui faisait sa condition. Elle remercia les deux hommes et partit faire son rapport.

Ce dernier plut particulièrement à Achram qui fut très satisfait de ce qu'il entendait. Il avait ainsi un poids de moins sur ses épaules et cela le soulagea fortement. Il n'y avait donc plus de problème. Tout était prêt pour le grand jour. Il suffisait à présent d'attendre, attendre le bon moment. Ce dernier allait être le jour des festivités, la foule le protégeant des regards et l'aidant dans sa fuite. Ce serait parfait. Il eut un sourire satisfait et après avoir renvoyé BB sèchement il fit à son tour son rapport à Claya. Il alla le plus discrètement possible jusqu'au bureau de la Dame, frappa et entra. Il pensait que personne ne l'avait vu mais c'était sans compter sur des yeux dorés qui brillaient dans un coin sombre du couloir. Saro l'avait vu entrer et se demandait ce qui se passait. Il fut distrait dans ses pensées par son amant qui arrivait.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien. Que voulais-tu me montrer ? »

Edan lui sourit et l'emmena dans l'étage de sa piscine privée. Saro fut impressionné pas l'étendue de la salle. C'était la plus grande qu'il avait vu de toute la Tour, du moins des quartiers de son compagnon, car il n'avait pas le droit d'aller ailleurs, il n'en avait pas envie non plus. Il se jeta un coup d'œil à son amant puis plongea dans l'eau encore tout habillé. L'eau était à la fois fraîche et chaude. C'était tellement agréable !

De son côté, Edan se mit à rire lorsqu'il avait vu son aimé plonger dans l'eau avec encore tous ses vêtements sur le dos. Il le lui fit remarquer, l'autre se regarda et se mit à rire aussi. Il essaya ensuite d'enlever les habits imbibés d'eau mais il avait du mal. Il finit par appeler à l'aide. Le légal sourit, se déshabilla et vint aider son amant. À eux deux ils finirent par en venir à bout. Ils rirent de plus belle lorsque le Légal retrouva son sérieux et embrassa Saro. Ce dernier ne s'y attendant pas du tout, fut rapidement à court de souffle. Mais il se prit tout aussi rapidement au jeu et taquina Edan. Celui-ci se laissa faire un moment avant de l'arrêter.

« J'aurais quelque chose à te demander, souffla-t-il, par ce fait il attira toute l'attention de son amant pendu à lui.

-Oui ?

-Je voudrais qu'on parle de quelque chose...

-Es-tu sûr de vouloir parler ? Rit-il en se pressant lascivement contre lui.

-Oui, c'est important. »

Face à son sérieux, Saro arrêta son manège et voulut en savoir plus.

« De quoi veux-tu qu'on discute dans un lieu pareil ?

-Je t'aime Saro. »

Le jeune homme frissonna, il ne s'était pas encore habitué à cela. Depuis leur première fois, il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois et souvent Edan commençait comme ça.

« Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit-il.

-Je veux plus que cela. »

Il fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ? C'est alors que cela lui revint. Il se crispa un moment avant d'essayer de reprendre un air plus calme.

« Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Je n'arrête pas d'y penser et rien que de t'imaginer avec mon enfant en toi je me sens heureux. J'aimerais connaître le fruit de notre amour.

-Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas, je me disais que c'était pas mal. Cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être un autre jour.

-Es-tu vraiment sûr de toi ? Tu ne vas pas le regretter ? Tu sais très bien que c'est irrémédiable et que le taux de réussite même pour la première fois est proche de cent pour cent.

-Oui je sais tout cela. Mais je ne ferais rien si toi tu n'es pas d'accord.

-Comment pourrais-je te refuser cela ? Je ne peux pas et tu le sais très bien. C'est surtout pour ton avenir que je m'inquiète.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. C'est toi que j'ai choisi !

-Très bien, faisons-le alors. »

Saro avait le regard droit et franc même si dans son cœur il ressentait une certaine appréhension. Ce n'était pas quelque de très réjouissant ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, surtout pour son corps. Il vit alors Edan prendre quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon abandonné sur le sol. Il s'approchait ensuite de lui avec. On voyait à sa tête qu'il se sentait un peu coupable alors qu'il n'avait encore rien fait. L'hybride le devança et lui prit des mains. Il regarda alors intrigué le préservatif d'apparence tout à fait normal et classique.

« Il n'y a besoin que de ça ? Demanda-t-il, la protection encore dans sa main.

-Oui, répondit Edan à voix basse.

-Il n'y a pas de problème alors ! Moi qui pensais que se serait plus douloureux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, le contredit-il.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu n'auras pas mal tout de suite, mais après oui, le temps que ton corps se transforme et accepte le changement. Tu devras d'ailleurs à ce moment-là rester bien calmement allongé. »

Edan vit se crisper Saro. Il n'appréciait pas tellement ce qu'il entendait et pourtant, d'un autre côté il semblait assez résolu. Il n'émit aucune objection.

« Combien de jours ?

-Je ne sais pas. Cela peut aller de deux jours à plusieurs semaines.

-Il est hors question que je reste sans rien faire pendant plusieurs semaines !

-Cela n'arrivera peut-être pas ! Lança le Légal à moitié désespéré.

-J'espère bien, contra-t-il, desserrant à peine les dents. Mais en contrepartie je voudrais quelque chose.

-Oui ? L'encouragea-t-il.

-J'aimerais que tu t'investisses un peu plus dans ta Tour et dans les festivités. »

Ce fut au tour de Edan de grincer des dents. Il n'aimait absolument pas l'idée et la trouvait d'ailleurs des plus saugrenues. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ? Qu'avait-il en tête ?

« En quelle honneur, je te prie ?

-Parce que j'aime les fêtes et celle-là risque d'être des plus grandioses. Cela me ferait tellement plaisir de savoir que tu y as contribué. Je suis sûr que la rendra encore plus éblouissante !

-Tu sais pourtant que je déteste avoir des responsabilités !

-Même pour faire plaisir à ton peuple et à moi ? »

On voyait qu'un combat intérieur se déroulait entre son envie de plaire et sa répugnance à l'égard de cette fête. On aurait dit pendant un long moment qu'aucune des deux parties ne prendraient le dessus et puis finalement, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Ok, j'accepte, mais tu auras intérêt à m'écouter sans discuter ! Et à bien faire attention à ton corps !

-Oui mon maître ! Sourit-il.

-Mais je te le dis tout de suite, ton idée ne me plaît vraiment pas et je le fais pourtant.

-J'ai bien compris. Et si maintenant on passait aux choses sérieuses ? Je commence à trouver le temps assez long..., susurra-t-il de façon très suggestive. »

Edan retrouva son sourire et retourna auprès de son compagnon dans l'eau. Il lui caressa la joue puis le cou avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Leur baiser, fiévreux, fit monter la température de leurs corps d'un coup. Il avait suffis d'une étincelle et leur passion s'était enflammé comme un véritable feu de forêt. Leurs corps se mêlaient étroitement dans l'eau. Leurs mains et leurs lèvres caressaient chaque centimètre de peau accessible dans un magnifique ballet aérien. Le désir entre eux était si fort ! Ils ne pouvaient résister très longtemps à l'envie de s'unir plus complètement et plus profondément encore.

Le souffle court, Saro demanda à Edan de bien vouloir en finir. Ce dernier hocha discrètement la tête, prit le préservatif et le plaça sur sexe déjà bien tendu. Il entra ensuite doucement dans son compagnon qui se cambra de plaisir. Il avait l'impression que c'était encore plus intense que les autres fois. Il ressentait déjà que quelque chose était différent avec son corps. Une agréable chaleur courait tout au fond en lui le faisant perdre pied.

De son côté, Edan semblait lui aussi prendre encore plus plaisir que toutes les autres fois. Son corps s'était maintenant et complètement adapté à celui de son compagnon. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. L'un dans l'autre, ils étaient unis comme jamais. Les va et vient qu'il faisait le menaient toujours plus loin dans le plaisir le plus parfait et le plus intense.

Il y eut ensuite un spasme violent entre les deux et ils jouirent dans une harmonie parfaite. Ils haletaient l'un comme l'autre. Saro semblait encore plus épuisé que d'habitude, un voile de douleur était en train de se poser sur lui. Edan le remarqua et se retira doucement. Il n'y avait plus de préservatif, il avait fondu comme il le devait.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda le Légal à son compagnon qui lui sourit faiblement.

-J'ai un peu mal mais ça va.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien. Emmène-moi plutôt à notre chambre que je puisse me reposer.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas t'excuser, tu sais. Je le voulais autant que toi. »

Edan lui sourit faiblement et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Saro s'y affala, le corps tout contracturé, ce qui était un bon signe mais qui faisait mal au cœur du Légal. Il s'en voulait de lui faire endurer toute cette douleur pour un simple caprice. L'hybride lui sourit et le réconforta du mieux qu'il pouvait en disant que tout allait bien. Une chose que démentaient son sourire crispé et la sueur sur son front.

« Je vais bien, je te dis. Je veux juste dormir un peu. Laisse-moi un peu seul. Et met quelque chose, rit-il. »

C'est alors qu'il découvrit qu'il avait complètement oublié de se rhabiller entre temps. Il chopa des habits, les mit, jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le lit et sortit.

Claya se dirigeait vers les appartements de son frère lorsqu'elle les vit sortir de la piscine et se dirigeait vers la chambre, complètement nus. Elle avait alors horrifiée et il fallait bien l'avouer, très excitée aussi. Le corps de son frère ne lui était pas indifférent et le voir dans son plus simple appareil n'avait fait qu'accroître cette sensation de chaleur dans son bas-ventre.

Elle le regarda un moment monter les marches, se délectant de la vue qui lui était offerte quand son cerveau se mit en marche indifféremment de ce qu'elle ressentait. Et petit à petit une idée nouvelle germa en elle. S'il était comme ça, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication, accordé d'autant plus que la vermine était dans le même état. Il n'y avait donc plus de doute possible. Ils s'étaient véritablement unis au moins une fois, et elle savait au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas la première fois.

Une coulée de rage monta en elle. Sa vision devint rouge, elle serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Elle éprouvait une haine intense pour cette chose qui lui avait pris son frère, tout de son frère, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pu véritablement avoir. Le cœur et le corps de son frère seraient à jamais hors de sa portée. Toute émotion la quitta soudainement, elle se sentit si faible. Si seulement elle avait essayé avant, si elle avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu insisté, peut-être alors qu'elle aurait pu l'avoir. Maintenant c'était trop tard. Ses jambes cédèrent sous elle et elle pleura. Les larmes étaient sorties toutes seules, elle n'avait même plus la volonté de les arrêter. Cela faisait si longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé qu'elle éprouvait le besoin de se laisser un peu aller.

Ce moment de faiblesse passé, une chose restait, il fallait absolument éliminer cet importun ! Il devrait mourir pour le bien de son frère. Il n'y avait plus qu'en elle cette rage sourde, rien d'autre n'existait, cela avait disparu en même temps que ses larmes. Elle avait été brisée, elle le briserait lui. Et son frère comprendrait qu'elle l'avait fait pour lui, il l'aimerait enfin de l'avoir libérer de cet animal. Oui, une fois mort, tout irait pour le mieux, il n'y avait plus lieu de s'inquiéter. Elle sourit, soulagée et satisfaite. Elle retourna à ses appartements, bien plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis bien des semaines.

Sa satisfaction grandit de plus en plus car elle ne voyait presque plus le gêneur. Il semblait cloîtrer dans sa chambre pour son plus grand bonheur. De même son frère avait l'air de prendre part, enfin, aux festivités. Il était de plus en plus dans les hauteurs de la Tour, elle pouvait donc le voir de plus en plus. Elle ne mit pas ce changement de comportement sur le dos de Saro mais sur le compte de la lassitude. Peut-être que son frère se lassait déjà de la vermine ? Elle souriait, tout allait pour le mieux.

Cependant elle ne voyait pas la fatigue et les cernes qui commençaient à apparaître sur le gracieux visage de Edan. Il travaillait avec acharnement au-delà de ses capacités. Il s'épuisait presque à la tâche. Et l'inquiétude pour son compagnon n'arrangeait en rien les choses. En effet, Saro semblait souffrir plus que nécessaire. Il ne pouvait presque pas sortir du lit même si parfois ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se lever, il n'en avait pas la force. Voir la douleur tous les soirs sur le visage de son amant minait fortement le moral de Edan. D'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et que ce que son compagnon endurait, il le faisait en grande partie pour lui.

Il décida donc rapidement de se perdre dans le travail que lui avait imposé Saro, les préparations de la fête. Et avec son concours, elle allait être somptueuse. Tout son monde prenait plaisir à suivre ses ordres et l'aider en toutes circonstances. Il appréciait ce côté de ses fonctions, jamais il n'avait autant en phase avec ses sujets. Il aimait cette sensation, lui faisant oublier pour un moment sa culpabilité.

Et puis, après plusieurs semaines de dur labeur, tout était enfin en place. La fête pourrait débuter sans problème, tout était prêt à temps. De même Saro se sentait beaucoup mieux, enfin. Il pouvait de nouveau se levait et marchait. Il avait bien meilleur mine et il n'avait rien perdu de son caractère fort.

C'est ainsi que la veille, il y eut une certaine dispute entre le couple. Edan ne voulait pas encore laisser sortir Saro, lui disant qu'il était encore trop faible. Ce dernier le contredisant avec force et lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas malade, juste enceint. Il ajouta ensuite que ce serait bien dommage de rater les festivités qu'il avait eu tellement de mal à préparer. Edan grincer des dents mais il fallait l'avouer que son compagnon avait raison sur tous les points. Il restait qu'il n'aimait pas cela, il sentait qu'il ne fallait pas. Il essaya alors de mettre un compromis en proposant la compagnie des cyborgs. Chose vite démentie et réfutée mais l'hybride. Pourquoi s'encombrer d'eux alors qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir être seul à seul, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un long moment ?

Voyant qu'il perdait trop de terrain trop rapidement, Edan finit par céder à toutes les exigences de Saro. Après tout, il ne pouvait rien contre lui, à quoi bon essayait de lutter quand la bataille était perdue d'avance.

« C'est bon, tu as gagné. Nous irons ensemble et seuls à la fête. »

Le vainqueur sourit et sauta au cou du vaincu, l'embrasant farouchement. Ce dernier ne trouva alors pas si mal sa défaite. Ce qu'il ne dit pas, ce que même si ses cyborgs ne les accompagnerait pas, ils seraient quand même présent pour la sécurité de tous. Il sourit et se laissa aller aux élans de son compagnon, y répondant avec tout autant de passion.

Claya était des plus impatientes. Enfin sa patience serait récompensait. Demain, il ne serait plus ! Demain elle serait enfin libérée ! Demain enfin son frère sera tout à elle ! Elle rit à gorge déployée dans son bureau, l'écho se propageant et se répercutant un moment contre les murs. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse. Après demain, les choses seront différentes, tout irait pour le mieux. Elle aurait son frère et plus rien ne l'en empêcherait !

Achram était fin prêt. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour tout mettre en place et réunir toutes les informations mais maintenant c'était bon. Il avait à plusieurs reprises pris peur, eu des sueurs froides mais tout cela était fini. Si ses informations étaient correctes, et elles l'étaient sa proie serait comme prévue, demain à la fête et sans défense ! Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un bain de foule dans ces cas-là et justement la fête lui prodiguait tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Son attente ne serait pas vaine. Il accomplirait sa mission bravement, avec efficacité et peut-être alors il aurait plus d'attention de la part de sa Déesse ? Il l'espérait secrètement, lui qui n'était rien en comparaison. Il soupira puis se remit à sourire. Il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter tout était en place, il n'y aurait pas de problème. Il se replongea dans ses derniers préparatifs tout en pensant à sa belle.

Et enfin le grand jour, l'anniversaire centenaire de la paix arriva. La fête était magnifique. Les grands Légaux du Conseil en plus de Edan avaient fait construire pour l'occasion une immense plate forme où tout le monde pouvait se rendre. Ainsi, se mélangeaient sur le terrain des Légaux plus ou moins hauts placés, hybrides, femmes, créatures et pauvres. Tous y étaient admis et pouvaient profiter des stands. Il y avait de nombreux chapiteaux de taille et de formes différentes. Ainsi nourriture, étoffes, sciences et tant d'autres choses coexistaient pour le plus grand bonheur de tous sans distinction.

Au milieu de cette foule, se baladaient bien tranquillement Edan et Saro. Main dans la main, ils admiraient les festivités. Un sourire étirait les lèvres des deux jeunes hommes, ils ne s'étaient pas amusés ainsi depuis un moment à cause de la santé de l'hybride et des responsabilités du Légal. En effet, Saro avait réussi à convaincre son amant du bien fondé de la fête et de ses préparatifs en échange il avait été un peu enfermé. Edan était très inquiet pour le corps de son compagnon et de leur enfant qui grandissait en lui. Et l'hybride avait du faire montre de tout un tas de stratagèmes pour le laisser sortir et cela sans escorte. Il se souvint et sourit : finalement il avait bien fait de l'écouter. Ils passaient un agréable moment ensemble. Il aimait tellement être seul avec lui et libre de tout regard et contrainte.

Il l'attrapa alors qu'il essayait de s'échapper. Son sourire devint plus doux et il embrassa la main qu'il tenait. Saro le regarda mi-surpris, mi-heureux. Il ressemblait tant à un enfant turbulent que Edan avait d'autant plus envie de le protéger et de le garder près de lui.

Il était en train de chahuter et le distancer dans la foule quand Edan sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sentait dans l'air une sorte de haine. Toute joie disparut de son visage, son pressentiment confirmait ensuite par un éclat dans la foule, il se mit alors à courir pour rattraper Saro qui restait insouciant. Il courait et il avait l'impression que jamais il ne le rattraperait. Plus il s'avançait, plus il le voyait s'éloigner. Le temps semblait s'arrêter et il se revoyait dans son pire cauchemar, jamais il n'arriverait à temps pour les sauver.

Et pourtant, dans un dernier effort, il réussit à intercepter le coup et le prit à la place de Saro. Le poignard s'enfonça dans son ventre puis en ressortit tout aussi vite. Il sentit la lame le briser et le sang s'écouler hors de lui. Tout son corps devint lourd et froid, ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Il s'écroula dans les bras de son amant. Ce dernier le récupéra, les yeux exorbités et affolés. Il n'avait rien vu venir et de même il ne comprenait pas encore ce qui s'était passé. Puis le sang, la blessure et ensuite l'homme qui fuyait, le couteau encore à la main. Son sang animal ne fit qu'un tour. Il appela un cyborg, plaça son amant dans ses bras pour le protéger et le garder en vie. Puis il poursuivit le fuyard, car pour l'instant, c'était ce que son corps lui dictait de faire, abandonnant pour un temps son aimé. Cependant il le savait en sécurité et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour lui pour le moment, celui qui avait fait cela était sa priorité. Il ne devait pas le laisser fuir.

La rage, la haine et la soif de vengeance décuplaient sa force et il le rattrapa vite, lui arrachant des mains le poignard. Pendant une seconde il pensa à le tuer sur place mais il ne le fit pas. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, il ne savait plus où, et il n'avait pas l'air d'un innommable. Dans ce cas, il devait alors être un Légal, il ne devait donc pas le tuer, c'était contre la loi. Car la loi disait : tout Légal a vie et mort sur les innommables mais si l'un d'eux tue un Légal, il est puni de mort. Et il n'avait pas envie de mourir. Il le tira ensuite jusqu'au corps avachi de Edan qu'il reprit tendrement dans ses bras et donna son prisonnier au cyborg.

Edan était si froid, blême et presque sans vie. Avec un effort visible, le Légal sourit à Saro et lui demanda s'il allait bien. L'hybride tiqua et lui répondit qu'il n'était pas blessé, grâce à lui. Edan garda son sourire puis il eut un spasme, grimaça et toussa du sang. Saro s'affola d'autant plus, lui demandant de rester tranquille, tout en essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la mare de sang qui s'était formé sous lui. Edan secoua la tête, il savait que rien ne pouvait le sauver et il devait lui parler. Il vit alors BB et lui ordonna de s'approcher la prenant comme témoin en même temps que le cyborg et parla :

« Saro, tu es ma femme et la mère de mon enfant. Moi Edan, Roi de la Tour Omega t'offre tout ce que j'ai, mes fonctions avec. Je fais de toi le nouveau Roi, prend soin de la Tour et de notre enfant. Je t'ai aimé dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, je suis heureux d'avoir pu te rencontrer. Sois heureux et pas trop dur envers tes sujets, les autres et toi-même. Je t'ai protégé de ma propre volonté car je voulais que tu vives, notre enfant avec toi. »

Un dernier sourire, une dernière inspiration et son visage se figea. Ses yeux gris se fermèrent, toute vie avait disparu de lui. Saro vit rouge, il s'enflamma, se tourna vers le tueur et lui sauta dessus.

« Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Parle ou je te fais parler ! »

L'homme tremblait de tout son corps ce qui était d'autant plus impressionnant qu'il avait une forte carrure.

« Achram, Légal préposé aux Tours, se présenta-t-il »

Saro bloqua, il se souvenait tout à coup où il l'avait vu : dans le bureau de Claya. Sa mâchoire se crispa, il attrapa BB et lui ordonna d'aller chercher la Dame. Elle acquiesça en tremblant et courut maladroitement. Il revint ensuite vers son prisonnier, il avait d'autres choses à lui demander :

« Je répète, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Cria-t-il en lui montrant le corps de Edan.

-Ce n'était pas lui que je voulais, il regarda le cadavre l'air blême, c'était vous Majesté que je devais tuer.

-Pourquoi ? Hurla-t-il.

-Vous étiez un obstacle... »

Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, tout s'éclairait. Mais que faire de lui ? Il n'avait été que la main et non le cerveau de ce meurtre. D'ailleurs le cerveau arrivait aussi fier qu'un paon. Cependant ce n'était qu'une façade et lorsqu'elle découvrit le désastre, tout se brisa en elle. Ses jambes lâchèrent sous elle et elle se mit à pleurer doucement. Saro eut un léger moment de pitié envers elle – qui passa très vite – lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. De la rage pure émanait d'elle, elle lui en voulait, elle faisait de lui le meurtrier de son frère alors que c'était elle en fin de compte. Il n'y croyait pas et tout son corps la rejeta. Autant il pourrait être clément pour Achram, autant il n'aurait aucune pitié pour elle. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent et il cracha son venin :

« Es-tu fière de ce que tu as fait ? Ne prend pas cet air innocent, ton complice m'a tout dit. C'est toi qui as tué ton frère !

-C'est faux ! C'est toi que je voulais !

-Alors tu avoues bien. Tu as voulu me tuer moi, l'épouse de ton frère et la mère de son enfant.

-La quoi ? Tu es enceint !

-Oui.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle se tourna vers Edan. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Te rends-tu compte de l'énormité de ton acte ?

-Cesse de lui parler femme ! Il ne t'entend plus, il ne parlera plus jamais. Et c'est de ta faute ! »

Elle piqua un fard, jamais personne n'avait osé lui parler comme cela avant, ou à peine son frère. Mais il lui parlait toujours avec un certain respect car elle avait été sa sœur et c'était dans son caractère.

« Comment oses-tu me parler ? Je suis Claya, la Reine de la Tour Omega ! Et toi tu n'es rien qu'un vulgaire innommable ! Prosternes-toi devant moi, ordonna-t-elle retrouvant un peu de sa superbe.

-C'est plutôt toi qui devrais le faire, femme.

-En quel honneur ?

-Edan a fait de moi le nouveau Roi de la Tour.

-Comment ? Tu mens ! Dis-lui qu'il ment ! dit-elle en secouant le cadavre de Edan.

-Lâche-le sorcière ! Vois ce que la cupidité et la jalousie ont fait de toi ! Tu n'es plus rien ! Alors va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Je te bannis !

-Tu ne peux pas ! Dis-lui Edan qu'il ne peut pas !

-Cyborgs ! Appela-t-il. Emmenez cette femme, elle est bannie de cet endroit. Je suis Saro l'épouse de Edan et le nouveau Roi, je l'ordonne alors obéissez ! »

Puis, il se détourna de la femme, se penchant doucement sur le corps sans vie de son amant et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il n'entendait plus les cris de Claya dans son dos qui l'insultait et encore moins la rage qu'elle déversait sur lui et sur Achram.

« Majesté, appela ce dernier. Et moi ? »

Saro se tourna vers lui puis vers BB qui le regardait avec de grands yeux affolés.

« Vous, vous allez m'aider, je fais de vous mes garants et mes serviteurs. Vous obéirez à tous mes ordres quels qu'ils soient, si vous ne le faîte pas, vous mourrez. Vous m'avez compris ?

-Oui Majesté, acquiescèrent-ils en chœur, une vague d'effroi dans leurs yeux.

-A présent aidez-moi à porter Edan et à changer ce monde. Je suis le Roi, je le veux et j'ordonne, il ne doit plus y avoir de haine entre nos deux mondes, je ferais tout pour changer cela dussé-je prendre le pouvoir aux autres. Maintenant venez, nous avons du travail. »

Saro fit une pause, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait de Achram. Et voir le meurtrier de son amant tous les jours n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il lui trouverait bien un poste assez loin de lui, oui il ferait cela. Il se releva, Edan dans ses bras et d'un air royal il se fondit dans la foule, ses serviteurs à sa suite.

Il sera ensuite connu comme le plus grand Roi de la Grande Métropole, à la fois autoritaire et aimant. Il établit un certain équilibre entre les deux mondes à la fois par la force et la diplomatie. Durant tout son règne, tout le monde l'aima, son fils le premier avec ses yeux gris et ses longs cheveux noirs.


End file.
